Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are known in the art and are useful for the purpose of meeting the needs of numerous end-use lighting applications. Such LEDs are typically formed on a substrate or wafer containing a number of such LEDs. The wafer is diced to obtain the number of LEDs formed thereon and the separate LEDs are then processed, e.g., to include any wavelength conversion material disposed thereon to obtain a desired wavelength light output, and one or more lenses, and then used to form a desired LED assembly or package comprising a number of the so-formed LEDs. The LEDs in the assembly or package are also electrically connected with one another and configured to make electrical contact with a desired connection substrate.
The above-noted conventional manner of making LED assemblies, by working with the diced or individual LEDs for the purpose downstream processing for making LED constructions useful for including in an LED assembly or package, is not the most effective from a manufacturing perspective. The process of dicing the LEDs, and then processing the separated LEDs through the downstream manufacturing steps needed for making final LED constructions useful for then forming an LED assembly or LED package comprising the same, is one that is cost and labor intensive as a result of such downstream processing for such individual LEDs.
Accordingly, it is desired that LED constructions and method for making the same be developed in a such a manner so as to enable a number of LEDs to be subjected to such downstream manufacturing processing at one time to thereby improve the manufacturing efficiency associated with making the same when compared to the above-described method of making LED constructions. It is further desired that such LED constructions and method for making the same be developed in a manner that optimizes certain properties of the LED constructions and LED assemblies and packaging formed therefrom, including but not limited to obtaining a desired degree of control over the wavelength of light emitted, i.e., white point control from the LEDs within an LED construction and LED assemblies and packaging comprising the same.